The physical structure of the body of a healthy human being ensures that as a general rule no thrombi occur. The occurrence of thrombi is promoted when turbulence in the bloodstream (vortex in the blood) occurs in the blood vessels or organs. Blood clots leading to a thrombus can also form in areas where the blood comes to a standstill.
Turbulence in the bloodstream occurs in particular in the wake of a human intervention into the structure of vessels or of the heart. Thus, in the case of congenital heart defects the structure of the ventricles of the heart and vessels (cardiovascular morphology) is modified for example by surgical interventions such as, say, the transplantation or occlusion of cardiac vessels or by minimally invasive interventional procedures such as, say, the placement of stents and balloon dilatation. Such changes naturally lead to a change in the flow conditions of the blood flow, and for precisely that reason turbulence can occur.
It would be desirable if such turbulence could be prevented as far as possible.
It is known from the article by F. Kari et al.: “Fluss-sensitive 4D Magnetresonanztomographie” (“Flow-sensitive 4D magnetic resonance tomography”), DGTHG, 2007, that a precisely detailed visualization of the morphology of the cardiovascular system is possible with the aid of modern-day magnetic resonance tomography. Blood flow rates can be measured by means of phase contrast methods. A detailed analysis of the 3D flow conditions is made possible through a combination of time-resolved, three-dimensional imaging and simultaneous acquisition of three-directional blood flow rates. In particular vortices can be visualized three-dimensionally.
Turbulence in the blood can also be detected with the aid of 4D ultrasound imaging (Doppler imaging).
A blood flow can also be simulated in 3D models. This is made possible for example by means of the software “ANSYS FLUENT” and “ANSYS CFD” of the company ANSYS, Inc., Canonsburg, Pa., U.S.A.